Takes One To Know One
by CandyassGoth
Summary: In Ep 15 of Agents of Shield we learnt that Thor had once been involved with Lorelei, as she stated to Sif. In this fic follows my headcanon that Loki had been the one to release and save Thor from her clutches.


So I've been watching Agents of Shield and ISN'T IT AWESOME. I especially loved Ep 15 Yes Man with Sif. She had some awesome screen time and I had been craving for more insight on her character. Too many people write her off as a bitch because she's stoic or the fact that she likes Thor and what not. But er, hello, of course she likes Thor, he's a great man in body and soul, and she trusts him with her life. She's not the type of woman to lie down for any man or dally on petty affections. She's a warrior, so if she did submit, of course it would be to a very worthy man. I judge Sif by her movie verse character, and I like her. She was awesome in Ep 15 of AoS and all the movie canon references were great.

Plus, there was that mention of Thor having been involved with Lorelei, but obviously it ended at some point.

So it is my headcanon that Loki was the one to save Thor from Lorelei's seduction and sorcery.

Though surely she wouldn't need sorcery to gain Thor's attentions, Lorelei is a beautiful woman and pre-Thor film Thor is definitely not going to turn down a willing beautiful woman. BUT Lorelei is a power hoarder and she'd make sure Thor wouldn't even _think_ of veering from her, so she'd resort to magic to keep him anyway.

And alas this short tale was born, in where Loki is a jealous little shit.

Takes place approx 600 years before the movies and AoS series, my random take on how Lorelei was sent to prison. Written on a whim, not meant to be entirely accurate, and please excuse errors.

Warnings for…language? And incesty thoughts, Loki doesn't know yet that he's adopted.

**It Takes One To Know One**

While Loki could handle Thor groping all the maidens he could get his hands on, he could _not_ handle when Thor pondered love. It made his very finger tips burn, all the while sending an icy crawl through his veins.

Thor had been a lady's man since they began manhood, and once he had his first experience with a woman it became a set ritual he never failed to honour, no matter where they were. A ritual that Loki grew to despise, and eventually, find indifference to. When they were young it was easy to play off his anger at being disgusted at Thor doing such things, or simply that Thor preferred girls over spending time with his brother, but as they grew Loki learnt that his jealousy was not normal.

It only registered to him when Fandral brought it up. They were at a tavern, celebrating Volstagg's birthday. Loki had been more than happy to stay behind, they never truly insisted he come along whenever he declined invitations, but this time Thor was adamant Loki should come and enjoy himself. So Loki followed along, for Thor. But half way through the night they were all drunk and filled with food, each of them with a maiden in their laps, save for Loki and Sif.

Sif's glower matched his own, but it was _his_ that rang foul.

"Why do you look so upset, Loki?" Fandral called over the music, leaning from his woman to nudge at Loki playfully. "Thor spends so much of his time with you, but you never seem to get enough!"

Loki had no answer, he didn't expect anyone to notice his brooding on Thor, surely one would think he was envious of the woman Thor had, not of the time she was stealing from him. He suspected he wouldn't have heard it either had Fandral not been so drunk to let it slip, but being drunk himself Loki had no defence but to rein it in so not to cause any more suspicion. A brother shouldn't be jealous of the women his brother beds. No, he shouldn't.

But he was.

Sif of course had little reason to hide her jealousy, but did so anyway under the pretence of disgust. Which _was_ actually disgust, as Loki felt it too. Even if he wasn't in love with Thor, he would still be disgusted at his brother's participation in sticking his tongue and cock in every lose whore that waltzed by.

Honestly he felt sorry for Sif, but Thor was _**his**_, she would suffer alone behind Thor and his lovers for as long as Loki did. If anyone was to eventually win Thor's true affections, his heart, it would be _him_.

Which was why whenever Thor thought he was in love, Loki became enraged. Let him fuck and chuck, it meant nothing to Thor, but a man like that would be overwhelmed by the concept of love and with his loyalty, he'd be the perfect husband. He would love to his last breath. Loki was waiting for that, no one else would get it. Not whores, not Sif, not anyone but him.

The last couple of 'love scares' Thor had all faded before Loki could truly worry. Thor was quick to change his mind and it soon became easy to spot when he was simply being hopeful that he was experiencing love. The fool was actually craving the real thing, but none of the women kept his interest for very long, and according to their mother, that was definitely a sign devoid of love.

All was fine, until Thor brought _her_ home.

She was indeed a pretty little thing. A pretty conniving little beast that crawled out of Muspelheim with her red hair and lips. She belonged in the belly of a lava pit.

_Lorelei._

Amora's little sister. Everyone had thought Thor had had enough of sorcerers after Amora. Thankfully Thor had easily realised he felt not love for Amora and that had given Loki a lot of relief. But it was Amora's love that was the problem, but Frigga was more than happy to intervene and send the woman off, pulling her weight as queen and a powerful sorceress herself.

But Lorelei was different, so Thor said. Where Amora had pined for Thor, Lorelei did not. At first, at least. Apparently it was Thor who sought her out, he was infatuated by her radiance that stood out in the town, and in return she fell for him after he approached her. But Thor was a romantic and Loki could read between the lines. She had the best tits he'd seen in a while and he was the future king, of course it was bound to happen.

But it didn't make it any easier when Thor kept bringing her into the palace, showing her every inch of their home and including her in every single thing they did.

Their father didn't seem very concerned, he knew Thor was a typical man and over looked his infatuation, 'knowing' it would soon 'pass'. Frigga was visibly less happy. Thor was becoming more distance the closer he got to Lorelei, skipping meals, declining family time in favour of her, passing up outings with the Warriors Three and spending a significantly less amount of time with his mother. Frigga did not appreciate being second best to any woman, she was their mother and she came first, and when she finally witnessed Thor brush off Sif for Lorelei, she joined Sif and Loki in the anti-Lorelei bandwagon. Everyone knew Sif had a thing for Thor even though she had never confirmed it, and seeing the strong Lady Sif with such hurt in her eyes made Frigga's blood boil.

Loki was considerably happy when he realised he had two members in his unofficial army, but he didn't dare reveal himself lest they question him. It was difficult distancing himself from Thor, keeping his desires at bay for that perfect time where he would corner Thor and show him that what he had been searching for all this time was right in front of him.

It was hard to seem simply annoyed at his big brother's promiscuous behaviour, but he was patient, and Thor was a fool.

Though slowly, as the weeks ticked by, Loki realised that something was wrong. Thor was not coming to him in the dead of night to burst about how much he thought Lorelei was the one. He was not blushing and tripping over his words when with her in his or his friends' presence. He was not declaring fancy outings with her or even asking her to try get along with his family and friends. Usually, Thor did all of that and more when he thought he was in love. Thor likes everyone to get along, but as far as Lorelei was concerned, only her opinion seemed to matter.

When Thor realised Loki did not like her (which was in the very second meeting), he didn't bothering to take her near him again, and whenever he spoke of her it was as if he was subtly daring Loki to speak against him. Thor would always try to have Loki approve of his wenches even if to annoy him, but seeing Thor so serious frightened Loki. Something was wrong.

As for Lorelei herself, Loki thought her a cunning bitch, without exaggeration. Men seemed to do her bidding at a mere whim, and oddly enough Thor would get incredibly jealous when they ran to do tasks for her instead of doing it himself, as if serving her brought him great happiness. If one of his women ever complained that her feet were sore he'd throw her over his shoulder, slap her bottom and carry her back to the palace to rest. But for Lorelei, he and the other men ran around like headless chickens scrambling for a chair, for a drink, for shade, no matter where they were. They worshipped the very ground she walked on.

Loki wanted to piss on it.

And so did Sif.

"Goodness Lady Sif, if looks could kill Ragnarök would be upon us."

Sif had always been the least impressed by his skills, whether in magic or battle. So when he popped up from seemingly nowhere, she spared him a dry look. They were in the court yard, Sif had been training the new recruits into the army. A dozen of young impressionable boys who would sooner be taken by Fandral than Sif.

The trainees were scattered about the yard, practicing the moves they learnt, while Sif sat cleaning her blade, glaring at everything. No doubt she gave them a hard lesson.

"You know when you're upset Thor usually takes you drinking."

His jibe was met with silent. It was expected, so he stepped closer, hands clasped idly behind his back in a pretence to look innocent. But Sif was no fool.

Either way, he continued on in a suggestive drawl. "Takes you with the boys to the loudest tavern where you all drink and sing till you pass out…"

The newest recruits seemed to yelp like girls when put on their backsides.

"…_Or_ more _accurately_, until he finds a wench to warm his bed for the night." Finally Sif acknowledged him, by slamming down her weapon and looking away with a breath meant to calm herself. Loki grinned, welcoming the sadism. "It's not often you let your heart give you away like this."

"It's not often Thor brings his wenches home into the palace." Sif stood, turning to look at him. Her gaze was hard and unwavering, and he expected nothing less. Her words though struck at a place inside him, and he allowed his face to dampen slightly with distaste.

"Yes…I've noticed."

"I cannot stand that woman. Everything about her makes me want to kill something." Sif said, snorting as she turned to occupy her hands. Loki knew she knew that he was being a forward and mean bastard, but she also knew that he despised the red-head demon. They had common grounds once more, and there wasn't many people either could speak to without being sure it wouldn't be repeated. They had an odd understanding.

Ever impressed by the unyielding warrior within her, Loki grinned again, a tease in his wink. "I do love it when there is bloodlust boiling in your veins."

Though he purposely teased, Sif had never fallen for it. Her heart beat for one man, but even that wasn't strong enough for her to beat off the women he constantly surrounded himself with, so Loki stood no chance in her sight. Not that he desired her, or any woman, but if he had to choose, it would be her. She gave him a tired look, in no mood for his games.

"…What do you want, Loki? To pick at me in my moment of weakness? Well do so, because it won't last. I'm not some deprived smitten wench."

"Certainly not, but Thor leaves you in this state more often than not. And each time you swear it will be the last."

Sif snorted. "Just like you swear you do not care for being second to Thor?"

Loki was not the only one who was cruel, but it was just another thing they had in common. "…Looks like we're both second to Thor. Perhaps that is why I like your company."

"We don't share that sentiment." Sif scoffed, but when Loki said nothing more, she sighed loudly and pointed in a random direction. "I don't trust her, but my word never seems to be of more value to him in comparison."

"You just lack the finesse of getting a man to listen."

"One would think you would excel at having Thor listen, Silvertongue. But he values you no more than I when compared to his… women."

Oh they were a sad little pair. "Perhaps he'd like us better were we to be like them."

Sif looked off at the young men practicing, seeing herself no where but in the battle grounds. It was her passion, and Loki respected that, as she respected his choice to be a mage. They were often questioned, but they had that small comfort that they weren't alone. Not that either would _**ever**_ admit it.

"…At least you have your sorcery. I will never be the woman he wants." She said.

Loki's jaw set, and he followed her gaze with a fire in his eyes. "…Thor does not know what he wants."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a few days later that Loki had had enough. Frigga had been in tears, the servants were upset with unreasonable orders, and even Fandral was down right angry whereas he was always making jokes. It was Fandral's commotion that drew Loki's attention, and while he watched him take on Thor in a heated argument, Loki realised the emotion emanating off Thor was not that fuelled by his own.

It was being channelled.

And like all strong forces, their sources were usually near by, and in this instant, joined at the hip. It took a mere few seconds to squint and Loki saw it, the magic clogged all around Thor. It was seeping off of him, and each pet from her claw added on a new wave. It was not something you saw without trying, it was a nature magic that influenced emotions rather than physical attributes, thus it was not generally something one was on alert for. No one used such magic anyway, save for healers trying to calm their injured or scared patients.

It then became clear that Thor was not himself. Fandral stood no chance and in the end Hogun had to pull him back to avoid Thor becoming physical. All in defence for this woman, against his family and friends. That was not like Thor at all.

Fandral had stormed off afterwards, with Hogun and Volstagg following. Neither dared to test Thor, there was clearly no getting through. She had him under a spell.

Fucking literally.

As dangerous as it was, it made Loki laugh with glee. The woman had him spellbound into her servitude, all his stupid actions and choices had been because of her. He had no doubt he felt true attraction for her, but he knew Thor, and Thor would not disrespect his mother and friends for a woman who did not respect them in return.

_His_ Thor was still in there, being manipulated and controlled by seduction and infatuation. She turned him into her love sick puppy, _she_ did. This was her doing. And if she had to use magic to keep him, she obviously didn't mean that much to him.

Good, no one was to mean so much to Thor. That spot was for Loki.

For now he'd have to remove her till he found the right time.

Usually he would go about to find out more about her, maybe find some dark and dirty secrets to threaten her with, but she literally had the prince of Asgard under her spell, it was a crime on its own. So he went straight to their mother.

Frigga had always been the one to listen to him when others didn't, and so humoured his report. It was a serious allegation, so she needed to see for herself. Luckily they got a glimpse of the pair before they ran off giggling to Thor's chamber. Frigga very nearly stormed off to barge in on them, especially now that she too saw the influence over her son, but Loki insisted he would do it. He had a few things to say to her that he didn't want anyone else to know.

Frigga reluctantly agreed to wait in her study, after alerting Heimdall to watch them specifically should Loki need help, or a witness.

Loki happily skipped off to Thor's chambers.

Though on the way, he passed Sif. She almost looked like she was in tears, and pointedly ignored him as she walked by with long hard strides. Loki said nothing and remained silent in reply, and felt himself get angry at the images of Lorelei claiming Thor in the ways he hah only dreamed. No doubt they showcased in the halls what they would be doing, and Sif had the misfortunate to see it on countless occasions. Today was probably no different, but Sif was not the most patient or generous of people. Clearly she had had enough.

Once at Thor's chamber, Loki steeled himself. He in no way desired to see him mounting her, it would certainly rip a hole in his heart. Despite being under her spell, he would probably mount her anyway for her beauty, and it hurt Loki no matter how much he learnt to hide it. So many different women passed by but never would Thor look at him. But why would he? They were brothers.

Grinding his teeth, Loki waved a hand in front of Thor's door and stared through the mirror he created, seeing into the room.

They were there, but thankfully standing, only embracing one another. Lorelei was petting his face and raking her fingers through his hair, as if she owned him. Gods Loki was going to punch her.

"They're growing, my love. Each moment away from you strengthens the army, that is the only reason I ever leave your side."

"I still wish you wouldn't. Anyone could harm you, and I'd never forgive myself."

Army? Well, that was not expected. Did she actually have an ulterior motive? Other than stealing Thor to make everyone upset? Though the love sick tone in Thor's voice was enough to upset Loki.

Then again, there had been rumours of disconcert and unruly behaviour in the neighbouring realms among many factions of men, perhaps she was involved?

"Don't fret. I can look after myself, but take comfort that I've recruited only the best. Soon you'll be king, and you'll have the power to do anything."

"Anything," Thor agreed heartily, running his hands up and down her sides. "As king I can give you anything. More men, more security, more anything."

Lorelei nodded, a triumphant look hidden behind her half lidded gaze. "And once we're ruling, once all is gathered, you shall command my army…_our_ army, my love."

"And who can do so better than me?"

Well, this had gone on far enough. He had enough evidence to present to Odin and already more than enough for Frigga, Heimdall was surely on alert. Now just to get the witch to Frigga.

Then suddenly the pair was making out fervently, their bodies inclining toward the ruffled bed.

In their fucking dreams.

Without ceremony Loki barged into the room, startling both of them as the doors _clang_ed. Thor immediately put himself forward as if to protect her, annoying Loki to no ends, and she made herself appear scandalized as if she were a virgin being caught on her first kiss. It annoyed Loki even further.

But Thor was not brainwashed he was just being heavily influenced, he would remember everything. Not to mention Heimdall was watching, so Loki had to tread carefully.

He threw on an obnoxious grin and acted as if it were any other night that he would barge into Thor's room, just as Thor used to do in his. Until she came along.

"Thor, there you are."

Thor scowled, and hugged Lorelei close. "We're busy, Loki."

Lorelei rubbed a hand on Thor's chest, which was already bare, and smiled in a way that made _Loki_ want to kill something. "It's okay my love. I think your pet is just missing you. After all you've been spending an awful lot of time with me."

"Oh yes, I've been bored beyond reason." Loki drawled. He managed to resist glaring her into the wall and looked at Thor. "You're a bloody fool." He said, for when Thor was released from the spell.

Thor growled this time, and gestured with his hand to the door. "Loki I've no time for your insults, leave us be, we were busy."

Loki cast a bitter look at the rumpled bedding, "Yes, so I see."

Lorelei then untangled herself from Thor and held out a hand when he tried to embrace her again. She smirked, and stepped forward, all the while commanding him back. "For one so secretive you certainly fail at such around Thor."

"What can I say? He has something I want." There was no way she knew how he felt. There couldn't be. But a lot of the time the best lies were the truth.

Lorelei's face lit up at his reply and she showered him with exaggerated surprise. "…Is this…jealousy? Loki?"

Behind her Thor growled. "What?"

"You've made more than one person jealous, Lorelei. Or rather, three, counting Mother. She isn't happy that Thor has missed every dinner since you arrived."

"Am I safe to guess the other is Sif?"

"Of course. Thor you remember Sif, don't you? The honourable maiden you so easily bypass because she won't spread her legs for you without a pact of love? Unlike every whore you seem to always find yourself with?"

It was impossible to miss the pointed look Loki gave her, but still she held back a hand at Thor and smiled coyly at Loki. "Thor has never loved her, believe me I asked. I had him name all the maidens he's ever loved. And as it turned out, there were none, so I suppose he does have a weakness for whores."

'_Clearly, but you didn't ask him which men he loved did you._'

"You'd know." He answered, and Thor bristled. Loki shot him an irritable look and decided to forgive his uncalled for rage against him. He'd get him back later.

Lorelei didn't look half as upset, much more curious than anything. She tilted her head at him, possibly in a way that sent men's hearts racing, feigning to seem oblivious. "…You have yet to tell me the third person in this little jealousy I've created."

Unable to help himself, and loving theatrics, Loki smirked and looked away as if embarrassed, shifting from foot to foot in an adorable manner that made her grin.

"You?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yes. Yes indeed, Lorelei. You know men best, don't you?"

"My, my, I am flattered. And here I thought you were incapable of getting it up. In fact it was Amora and I that started the rumour that you felt appeal to the musk of tomes and trees rather than the fragrance of a beautiful woman."

Loki chuckled. "Ah, I should have suspected. Should I call myself a fool?"

Instead of answering him or Thor's background lurking, she gave him a deep look, shaking her head in thought. "It's a shame…"

"What is?"

"For you…that I found your brother was more worthy than you are." Oh that cut deep. Clearly she did know a thing or two. "But if that jealousy refuses to wane, I suppose I can find a place for you at my side." But clearly she didn't know everything.

"One man could never be enough for you, could it?" Loki played along.

"I am more than enough for Lorelei." Thor barked, making Lorelei laugh. Despite it he continued, and Loki wanted to rip out her hair and cram it down her throat. No one messed with Thor but him. "I can give her anything she wants! And more! The very stars if she wants them!"

Loki slowly tore his gaze from Thor's blind declarations and set it upon Lorelei, all his humour gone. "…Or more simply an army and a crown?"

Just as fast as his disappeared, so did hers. "…You did hear."

"I am _no_ fool, certainly not yours."

"…You make no sense, Liesmith. Do you desire me or not?"

It was Loki's turn to laugh. "Why would I desire you? You use magic to steal the hearts of men, what a foolish use of magic."

Lorelei's beautiful face darkened. "You'd know, locked away in your room all day whilst your brother shows the realms what a proper prince of Asgard is. A man using magic…and you wonder why I never wanted you."

Loki ground his teeth at the insult. "You mistake that I care for your desires or where they lie."

They shared a hard look, until Lorelei broke it with a conniving smile. Her face softened and she drifted forward, holding an intense moment of eye contact. "Well, Loki, let us see where your desires will lie from now on." She grabbed him before he could move back, and tilted her head back, exposing her throat and looking at him with half lidded eyes. "And I bet my voice they will lie with me..."

Her voice was like silk, smooth and sleek, her touch quite the opposite, firm and clearly underlying with force. Loki didn't need to look for the magic to feel it surrounding him.

"My love?" Thor called, sounding an odd shade of nervous.

Lorelei ignored him, and eased her influence onto Loki, "No man can resist his desire for the perfect woman."

The room went silent save for their breaths, and both Lorelei and Thor stared at Loki for some sort of reaction, Loki always tried to have the last word. _Everyone_ knew that.

Then Loki smiled, chastely, and brought his hands up to cup her neck. "…He can if he didn't desire women to start with."

Lorelei's face twitched into shock. "What? What is this?"

"Your magic will not work on me. My desires lie with only one, and it will never be with you. I would sooner reveal my dirty little secret than desire you." He whispered his last sentence, soft enough for Thor to miss it, but that still left the risk of Heimdall. Either way he mentioned no names, as far as his lies were concerned, he was simply lying to confuse her.

Lorelei was no idiot, she was smart, she was cunning, and Loki could respect that, but she was narrow-minded in her thinking. "…You… You're jealous… _of me_?"

For a peaceful moment Loki thumbed her cheeks affectionately, then smiled cruelly. "I think I'll have your voice now."

Then Loki brought down his forehead with all his pent up frustration. Thor wasn't quick enough to anticipate it, nor was Lorelei.

With a grunt and a jerk she passed out and Thor jumped, but Loki swirled and Thor tripped through them. Within seconds Loki was in Frigga's study, dumping the unconscious woman onto the floor as if she were filthy.

"You got her!" Frigga jumped up cautiously. Loki sneered and tapped Lorelei's arm with his boot, prodding her for a response, but she was out. There was a beautiful lump blossoming on her forehead too.

"Thor will be searching for her, we need to silence her. She uses seduction and blood magic, through influences of her touch and voice. Heimdall might be able to explain it better."

"He should be on his way to Odin right now." Frigga dropped besides Lorelei and spread open her hands above her neck. "I need your help Loki, she is not weak."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thor could not explain the anger that fell over him when he watched Loki strike Lorelei. It felt real, genuine, more than called for, but as he raced down the hallways in search of her, something lifted from inside him, and he was suddenly more confused than worried about his dear sweet _**who the Hel**_?

The minute he found out she was Amora's little sister he knew she would be trouble, but he had never been the best liar and she must have caught on. She must have done something inside him, made him feel as if he could not bear to be without her. It was the most frightening thing ever. He knew what he was doing, he remembered it all, mostly, but she made his attachment feel so _real_. Perhaps it was, for that time, but it was gone now and the difference was a huge weight off his shoulders.

Loki. He had known, he had saved him. Amora was a mage and no doubt was Lorelei, was Loki safe with her? What if she took control of him?! What if she escaped and sought vengeance, his family would be the first to suffer-!

Despite all his thoughts, he ran straight to his parents' chamber. Frigga usually spent this time of day reading and relaxing, like Loki, and with all he had told Lorelei-! Thor ran the whole way, shouting apologies as he nearly knocked over half the servants walking about. Along the way he summoned Mjolnir (_now_ he knew why it hadn't worked since he lost his sense!) and crashed into his mother's room.

It was empty, but there were sounds from the study and he hurried in, unsure of his next action.

But there was no call for alarm, the situation was calm and looked to be under control. There were a troop of guards, a mage, along with his brother and Frigga. They all looked at him, and he sighed loudly when the latter two looked to be unharmed.

"Loki? Mother?"

"You are lucky your brother has double the sense that you do." Frigga greeted, and gestured for the guards to take away Lorelei. She was still unconscious, a peculiar shackle placed around her throat that covered half of her face, particularly her mouth. The mage, a woman, led the men away who carried Lorelei.

Thor stared openly, lowering Mjolnir as they passed.

"In other words, '_you're a bloody fool'_." Loki called, repeating his earlier words.

Thor looked back at them, and flushed in shame. "…I am sorry. I…I was never a strong one against magic. I'm sorry. Thank you, Loki. Mother."

Smiling apologetically, she was not angry with Thor anymore, Frigga embraced him with a kiss to the cheek. "I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner, I didn't suspect she was using magic, mere…seduction. You're lucky Loki is always so suspicious."

Behind her Loki smiled smugly, and raised a cocky brow at Thor as he flushed further for being so manipulated.

"Once more it came in handy, didn't it, brother?" Loki said, rendering Thor speechless.

Patting Thor, whilst secretly checking his aura for any magic that might have remained, Frigga chose to depart. "I'm going to see Odin, no doubt he's going to want to interrogate her with what Loki heard. Heimdall should have informed Odin already. Thor you should eat, you're looking light headed. It's good to have you back."

Frigga kissed his cheek again and he blushed like a guilty little boy. He had treated his mother like a bother whenever Lorelei was in his arms...

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"We'll talk later, I want to check over you properly. You too Loki." With that she turned and hurried off. As soon as the door closed, Thor looked pleadingly at Loki; he hadn't been nice to him either, and Loki was the one that got him out of it.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't my—"

"You should be apologizing to Sif, whatever you or Lorelei said to her had her marching like a bull."

Thor winced at his dismiss to Sif, her scowling seemed a lot more important now. "I was cruel." He sighed, but stepped up to Loki with a shy smile. "Women are going to be the death of me. But you have my back, thank you brother."

Loki struggled to remain neutral. "…That's what brothers do."

Suddenly Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulders and hauled him in for a suffocating hug, humming into his hair. "What would I do without you?"

"Die on a hunting trip?" Loki said, spitting Thor's hair from his mouth as Thor rocked them side to side.

Thor laughed, making Loki feel warm inside despite still being grouchy at the whole thing. "You're not going to let me live this down."

Loki managed to pull back, but just enough to look at Thor's cheerful face. It had been so long since it was directed at him. "I'm not the one falling prey to a woman's petty sorcery."

Thor went red again and Loki scoffed, and shoved him away playfully. It was hard to stay angry at Thor.

"…It didn't work on you, how is that?"

Loki froze. The look on Thor's face was nothing but curious, and their recent hug nothing by sweet and innocent. Loki took a moment to make sure his breathing was calm before speaking. "…I am a powerful mage Thor, I can resist her magic."

Like always, though more often in private, Thor's face lit up, as if he actually admired Loki. Everyone judged him for his sorcery rather than battle lust, even Lorelei had jabbed at him, and he had no doubt Thor felt the same no matter how bright his smiles were.

"But how did you know she was using magic?"

"It takes one to know one, Thor. She's powerful but not more than me. I'm not of her low standard, you could say." Loki sniffed, looking away.

"Well, whatever standard that is, we should feast to it! I don't know when last I enjoyed a full night's feast. Lorelei was not inactive." 

Loki very nearly snapped at him, but one look at Thor's happy face melted his resolve. At least it was free again, he still stood a chance now.

"...I'm sure she wouldn't be, with a man like you."

"Is that a compliment? You flatter me, brother." Thor laughed, seemingly worriless, and slung an arm over Loki's shoulder. "Come Loki, let's share a feast between the two of us."

If Loki could have had his way, he would have shared more than a feast. But it was not the right time. Thor was not ready to love, to lead, to rule. And until Loki stopped pulling his ass out the fire, he wouldn't be ready.

Thor could go through a thousand women from all over the realms, but it was he who Thor returned to out of instinct, unknowingly drawn back time and time again. Loki knew Thor would not change overnight, but he was patient.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh and did anyone else catch that Sif said Odin ordered for her to fetch Lorelei? Loki is playing Odin at the mo, so did Loki order that? Or is it one of the last things Odin ordered before Loki snuck in?

Also it's just my thoughts that a gay man wouldn't fall for her tricks. More headcanon.

Your thoughts would be loved! I love to talk~


End file.
